Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 016
の ！！ | romaji = Zenryoku no Dyueru!! | english = | japanese translated = An All-Out Duel!! | alternate = | chapter number = 16 | japanese release = August 3, 2013 }} "An All-Out Duel!!" is the sixteenth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published August 3, 2013 in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Alito Turn 1: Alito Alito's starting hand contains "Battlin' Boxer Sparrer", "Battlin' Boxer Rib Gardna", "Battlin' Boxer Rabbit Puncher", "Pot of Avarice" and "Numbers Overlay Boost". He draws "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared". Alito Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" (1000/1800), and activates its effect, sending "Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw" from his Deck to the Graveyard. Turn 2: Yuma Yuma's starting hand contains "Goblindbergh", "Grandram", "Cardcar D", "Magnum Shield" and "Impenetrable Attack". He draws "Zubaba Knight". Yuma Normal Summons "Goblindbergh" (1400/0), and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Grandram" (0/1400) from his hand while "Goblindbergh" is changed to Defense Position. Yuma Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Zubaba General" (2000/1000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Xyz Material to equip "Zubaba Knight" from his hand to "Zubaba General", which increases its ATK by the ATK of "Zubaba Knight" (2000 → 3600). Yuma attacks "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" with "Zubaba General" (Alito 4000 → 1400). The effect of "Battlin' Boxer Headgeared" prevents itself from being destroyed. Yuma Sets a card. Turn 3: Alito Alito Normal Summons "Battlin' Boxer Switchitter" (1500/1400), and activates its effect, Special Summoning "Battlin' Boxer Glassjaw" (2000/0) from his Graveyard. He Overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus" (2500/1600) in Attack Position. Alito attacks "Zubaba General" with "Star Cestus", activating the latter's effect; by detaching an Xyz Material, he negates the effects of "Zubaba General", returning its ATK to 2000, while the equipped "Zubaba Knight" is sent to the Graveyard. The attack continues, with Yuma activating his face-down "Impenetrable Attack", protecting "Zubaba General" from destruction (Yuma 4000 → 3500). Turn 4: Yuma Yuma equips "Zubaba General" with "Magnum Shield", increasing its ATK by its DEF (2000 → 3000), and Sets a card. He Normal Summons "Cardcar D" (800/400), and activates its effect, tributing itself in order to allow Yuma to draw two cards, then automatically ending his turn. Turn 5: Alito Alito attacks "Zubaba General" with "Star Cestus", activating the latter's effect, but Yuma activates his face-down "Memory Loss", which negates the effect and changes "Star Cestus" to Defense Position. Alito activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Overlaying "Star Cestus" into "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" (2800/2000). He activates its effect, detaching an Xyz Material to destroy "Zubaba General" and inflicting damage to Yuma equal to its ATK (Yuma 3500 → 500). Turn 6: Yuma Yuma activates "Monster Reborn", Special Summoning "Zubaba General" from his Graveyard. Next, he activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", Overlaying "Zubaba General" into "CXyz Zubaba Saikyo General" (2300/???). Yuma activates the effect of "Zubaba Saikyo General", equipping "Zubaba Buster" from Yuma's hand to itself, while increasing its ATK by the ATK of "Zubaba Buster" (2300 → 4100). "Zubaba Saikyo General" attacks and destroys "Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" (Alito 1400 → 100). Yuma activates the effect of "Zubaba Saikyo General", detaching an Xyz Material to Special Summon "Zubaba Buster", which was equipped to it. "Zubaba Buster" attacks Alito directly (Alito 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.